


Black Mambo

by HowAboutThatSnapback



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Gun Violence, Implied Sexual Content, Implied pedophilia, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAboutThatSnapback/pseuds/HowAboutThatSnapback
Summary: With the arrival of an old acquaintance Stan begins acting strange and crime rates rise. Both determined; Stan tries to keep the children out of it and Dipper tries to get to the bottom of this mystery. Unfortunately for the both of them they may be in over their heads.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper meets Stan's old acquaintance- Pearl- and he doesn't like her. Could she be a monster?

It started out as an ordinary day as all of things do. The Pines family were happy and the Shack was busy and so far nothing has tried to kill them. All in all it seemed like a good day... that is until about 1:35pm when an unexpected guest arrived.

Dipper and Mabel walk into the shop and Stan looks uncomfortable talking to the woman in front of him. The two of them share a look and turn back to observe the two of them.

The woman was long and lanky and held an air of confidence that of the man she's speaking with (whose confidence is oddly subdued). Her nose is long and pointed, hair dark and sleek, and lips are bright red and quirked with an amused smirk as she looks up at Stan.

When her gaze trails over to them Dipper has the sudden urge to step in front of his sister and keep her away from this woman. One might think this irrational but being in Gravity Falls things like this have saved his life.

Mabel on the other hand is eager to meet a new person- as she always is.

"Are these your grandkids?"

"No- just a niece and nephew," Stan replies and looks frustrated.

"Are you going to introduce us?"

Stan's jaw clenches briefly before he begins. "Pearl, this is Dipper and Mabel. Kids, this is Pearl."

Pearl's eyes light up with interest and she shakes their hands enthusiastically. ""Nice to meet you, kids."

Dipper notes how Stan moves with her and stands in a way he can easily get between them and he finds this... suspicious.

"My, you two are so cute I could just eat you up."

Dipper- for some reason- doesn't like those words coming out of her mouth, but he can't rightly place why that is.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Pearl," Dipper says hesitantly as he shakes her hand- he notes the grip's tight and almost hurts.

"Oh, I'm no Mrs. but thank you," she says with a small chuckle.

Mabel's eyes light up. "So you're not dating anyone?"

Pearl's eyebrow raises as she shakes the young girl's hand. "No, not currently."

Mabel gasps and says, "But you're so pretty!"

Dipper glances at his grunkle and notices the grimace the barely twitched into existence.

"Thank you. I'm single more out of choice."

"Oh," Mabel says quietly.

Stan easily slides between his niblings and Pearl. "Are you just passing through?"

Pearl sighs and seems to grow weary. "I wish. Unfortunately I've gone completely broke. I've got nowhere to go and you're the only one I can think of to turn to for help. Help an old friend out and let me stay until I'm back on my feet?"

She gets close to him in a flirtatious way and while Mabel seems excited at the prospect of the two of them dating Dipper notices Stan's back and shoulders stiffen in a way that it does when Lazy Susan called all the time.

"I dunno..."

She leans in close and whispers something in his ear. A shiver runs down the old man's spine and Dipper can't help but wonder what the woman said.

Stan turns with a broad grin and claps his hands together. "Looks like Pearl's gonna be staying here for a while!"

"But where's she gonna stay?" Mabel asks.

"Yeah there's no room unless she sleeps in our room."

"No," Stan says quickly. "She's sleeping in my room. I'll take the couch."

"Are you sure? I could sleep on the couch," Pearl offers.

"I'm sure," he says. "A lady guest shouldn't have to sleep on something so uncomfortable."

"You make Wendy sleep on the couch," Dipper points out.

"Yeah and?" When he gets no response he says, "Go tell Soos to clean up my room."

"Okay!" Mabel says and then tugs her brother out of the room in search of the handyman.

Once out of hearing range Dipper asks, "I'm not the only one that finds her creepy, right?"

"I don't find her creepy," Mabel says. "What? Is she a monster?"

"I don't know, but I'm definitely gonna check," Dipper mutters.

 _I'm the only one that notices, it seems..._ Then his thoughts trail to Grunkle Stan. He seemed tense the whole time and  _not_ in the way he was at the diner when he had a crush on Lazy Susan.  _Maybe not..._

They enter the kitchen and find Soos in the last stretch of eating his sandwich. He perks up seeing the both of them enter. "Sup, dudes!"

"Sup, Soos," the two of them say.

"Grunkle Stan wants you to clean up his room," Dipper informs.

"His giiiiiirlfriend's staying over," Mabel adds.

"Mr. Pines has a girlfriend? I thought he wasn't dating Lazy Susan anymore."

"He isn't," Dipper answers. "This is someone else. She says she's broke and has nowhere to go."

"Aw, that's just bad luck." Soos finishes his sandwich and gets up. "Guess I'll get to it. See you dudes later."

"Later, Soos," the two call after him.

"So, what do you wanna do until dinner?" Mabel asks.

"Watch TV?"

"Yeah!"

The two of them rush into the living room and Dipper does his best to get the remote but Mabel ends up snatching it before he can. She does a small victory dance and he settles into Stan's chair as she sits on the floor and grabs her knitting supplies. 

The news is on when they turn it on.

"- _purse snatching this afternoon at about 1:15. Suspect is said to be female-_ "

"Booooring!" Mabel groans and changes the channel.

Dipper frowns with thought. He hadn't heard much about petty crimes save for the ones his grunkle does. A female coming around and committing a crime not even an hour before Pearl showed up to the Shack seems mighty suspicious- especially of the woman is as desperate for money as she claims.

He finally tunes into what's on television and groans seeing some girly movie on.

"Mabel! Can we  _please_ watch something besides this stupid show?"

Mabel looks offended. "I'll have you know- dear brother of mine- this show is anything  _but_ stupid. It delves into the complex relationship of three friends having one last go at fun before one moves away and they will never be seen again."

"Whatever," Dipper grumbles as he rolls his eyes.

He's quick to pull out the journal to ignore the show as he usually does, but he stops himself after opening it. If he can't trust Grunke Stan with the knowledge of this journal, then he  _definitely_ can't trust this woman. If she saw him reading it she might get curious- especially if he hides it for "no reason" and he can't take that chance. This journal can't fall into her hands- he gets the stomach churning feeling he'd rather Gideon get his grubby little hands on the joural than Pearl.

He carefully tucks it back into his vest and instead picks up one of the assigned books for summer reading-  _To Kill a Mocking bird_. He  _should_ read this instead of the journal- he's severely behind on his summer reading and he can't afford to get lazy and fail his first high school english before it even begins.

"Whatcha watchin'?"

Dipper tenses and looks up from his book at the woman. Obviously she was talking to Mabel, but he couldn't help but tune into her presence immediately. He feels the need to keep an eye on her at all times- perhaps his time in Gravity Falls hasn't done him much good when it comes to paranoia.

"We're watching  _3 Forever Friends_. Do you wanna watch?"

"I'd love to," she replies. "I recall watching that with my niece when it came out."

"It's good right?" Mabel asks with an excited grin.

"Yes, it is." Pearl turns to Dipper who sits in the only chair in the room. "Do you mind if I sit there? If I sit on the floor I'll never be able to get back up."

 _Maybe that'd be a good thing..._ "Sure."

Dipper gets up with his book at hand and settles on the floor next to his sister. While the woman is much less intimidating than before he still can't bring himself to like her one bit. Something's off about her but he can't quite place it... perhaps it was Stan's reaction to her?

As he does his best to read the book in his hands he can  _feel_ her gaze on the back of his head. It makes it almost impossible to focus on the book and he ends up stuck on the same page for a good five minutes.

"Whatcha readin' there, slick?" she asks.

" _To Kill a Mockingbird,_ " he answers with a disinterested drawl that clearly states he doesn't want to have a conversation.

"That boring old thing," Pearl grumbles.

"I like it so far," Dipper answers absentmindedly.

Mabel gives him a look that says, "I thought you hated it?"

Dipper ignores that look and acts as if he's still reading the book.  _I do... but I don't want to agree with her on anything..._

He doesn't know why but he does know he doesn't want anything to do with this woman- not even have a commonality with her.

"To each his own," Pearl shrugs and goes back to watching the show.

Dipper's nose wrinkles a little but now he manages to read the book without distraction other than occasionally being watched from behind.

At last they are released from the awkward tension when Stan calls for dinner and walks into the room. There's a new type of awkwardness but it definitely isn't that bad. Stan informs they're having fried rice for dinner. At dinner Pearl and Mabel do most of the chattering and it mostly stays between the two though they do try and include the boys a few times.

"How do you know Ms. Pearl?" Dipper asks.

"Old friend," Stan answers tightly- obviously he doesn't want to talk about it.

This begs the question why Stan would allow the woman to stay in this house if he were that unwilling to talk about something so simple?

"Grunkle Stan are you two dating?" Mabel asks.

Stan nearly chokes on his food. Once he's able to breathe properly he grunts, "You could say that."

"Are you gonna get married?"

"No time soon, dear," Pearl answers, looking uncomfortable at the word.

 _Well they have_ that _in common,_ Dipper thinks.

"If you do can I be flower girl?!"

"Of course!" Pearl assures.

Stan grumbles something incoherent under his breath as he drinks his soda.

 

"Alright, off to bed youse two!" Stan says as he ushers them upstairs.

The children groan but make their way upstairs. Dipper watches Pearl warily as he goes upstairs and the two don't question why they're going to bed right on time tonight despite how Stan usually gives into Mabel's pleas.

Stan turns and nearly flinches finding Pearl standing so close. "Yeah?"

"It's been a while. Your room got thick walls?"

He internally grimaces but instead gives her one of his charming smirks. "No, so that means we've gotta be quiet."

"Oh, I can be quiet. The question is will  _you_ be?"

A she turns he frowns a little and follows after her.

It's gonna be a long night...


End file.
